A Fantasy for Friends
by VictoriqueD.Blois11
Summary: Fantasy Town, a place where nothing is boring, something is happening and is packed with people. Join ten friends, along with many others, as they embark on their daily struggles and achievements. CloudXTifa YuffieXVincent TidusXYuna SquallXRinoa LightningXNoctis
1. Restaurant Part I

**䌓䌓䌓****Fantasy Academy ****䌓䌓䌓**

The school bell rang, and a stampede of high-schoolers slash rodeo bulls ran around Fantasy Academy's winding corridors. In a matter of seconds though, the corridors were all empty except for the lockers and one or two janitors picking up left-over rubbish.  
As for the students, their Proffesor's were doing the Attendance Call and so far everyone was present, as expected from the students of the well-known and respected Academy.

But a few blocks from the school were three boys, possibly sprinting for their lives to avoid detention and a whole week of School Service. What a shame, it was the last week before the school holidays too.

"Zack you idiot why'd you meddle with the clock?", growled Cloud.

The raven-haired man turned to his best-blonde-buddy with a frown, "Hey, we had a party last night! I felt like sleeping in a bit more. Besides, it was YOUR idea in the first place!"

"Actually Zack", butted Squall, half-puffing, "It was Cloud's idea. But he meant NEXT Sunday when it was the school holidays!"

"I knew that", he mumbled rolling his eyes.

They neared the gate where they found Tidus, Vincent and Noctis. They seemed to have ran a marathon as well because all three boys were out of breath, except for Vincent of course. He was like a machine that never got tired no matter how far he ran.

"You guys too?", laughed Tidus.

"Yeah", mumbled Cloud, "Vincent? I thought you'd be in class by now."

"...They asked me to come...study..."

"Oh", the other three mouthed.

"Well come on", snapped Squall, "We'll take it out on Zack later. We have to go before we're assigned to School Services."

Tidus, Noctis and Vincent followed leaving Cloud and Zack who was gaping at the other four. He turned to his friend but Cloud shook his head and followed the boys.  
Shaking his head in disbelief he ran towards them and whined something about "that's not fair" and "why'd you agree too Cloud?".

**䌓䌓䌓䌓䌓䌓**

"Leonhart, Strife, Fair, Valentine, Caelum and...Tidus. Will these boys please come to the Headmaster's office after Lunch break. I repeat, will these boys come to the Headmaster's office after Lunch break. Thank you."

"Damn", cussed Zack.

Cloud looked at him, "You do know that it's your fault."

Zack gave him a cold look, a look which Cloud merely shrugged off. The boys were headed to their favorite hangout where them and the rest of the gang would always go when it was break time.  
It was located somwhere behind - and outside mind you - the Academy. Back in first year when they made friends they found a secret passage through an abandoned old yard. Well it wasn't really a secret since Vincent had overheard a couple of senior's talking about where they were going to for Lunch break. The rest was history.

When they arrived, they saw all their friends sitting on a super-sized red and white checkered picnic blanket, and they were all in pairs that sat across each other.

Vincent and Yuffie, Tidus and Yuna, Noctis and Lightning and Squall and Rinoa. The only two that sat alone - without a boy of course, they had each other - were Aerith and Tifa.

"Yo!", smirked Zack as he waved to Aerith.

She giggled and Tifa just rolled her eyes, "So I heard that you guys - ", Tifa said looking at all the boys then back to Cloud, "- came late today, and now the Headmaster wants to see you."

"Well, you can blame Zack for that", Cloud sighed as he made his way to Tifa, sitting behind her and pulling her into his arms. She in turn leant back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What can I say? I like to party", he replied smugly.

"One of these days", grumbled Squall, "One of these days you're gonna come home all drunk and then the next nine months will be hell for you."

All of them burst into fits of laughter and giggles, especially Rinoa.

"Ah!", exclaimed Yuna.

"What is it?", asked a bouncy Yuffie.

"I just remembered I have summoning practise today", sighed the Summoner.

"Didn't they stop doing that ages ago?", asked Zack.

"Well yeah, but it's learnt just in case. Besides I have no choice, I did after all make a promise to my dad. Anyway, it's gonna be a problem."

"Oh no", started Tifa.

"Oh yes", Rinoa corrected, "Today's the day we're all supposed to go to the new restaurant they just opened at the Centre Plaza of Fantasy Town."

"Oh man" was what Tidus had grumbled. Yuna gave him a sad look, and she knew she just had to go. Otherwise he'd be the only one without a partner.

"Maybe...maybe I can skip today. I'll arrange a make-up session", she blurted out.

Everyone looked at her, totally shocked at what she had just said.

"But Yuna!", exclaimed Tifa.

"This is really important", said a worried Rinoa.

"Besides, we don't really have to go TODAY", piped Yuffie.

"And it's just something you really can't miss!", added Aerith, "Besides, you made a promise right?"

All four girls were looking intently at the Summoner. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by two voices that belonged to two people that hadn't talked for an eternity.

"Just skip it."

Breaking their gaze from Yuna, the gang instead faced Lightning and Noctis who were eating sandwiches.

"Besides", said Noctis with his mouth full, "You said you could arrange another date right? Then we can still go today, and we won't have to worry because her teacher is an understanding man."

Silence fell on the girls as they thought it through.

"Ok, that's alright with me", Tifa finally said. She sounded somewhat relieved, or it could've been Yuna's ears playing with her.

"Me too", said Aeirith quite approvingly.

Rinoa smiled and Yuffie bounced with excitement, literally. She stepped on Vincent's red cloak every time she jumped.  
After Yuffie calmed down - courtesy of Vincent - the gang started talking about general things. The girls mainly gossipped, note, gossipped to each other while they lay on their tummies, in a little circle they formed. The guys though were just sitting there cross-legged or feet spread out talking about sports, family, mornings and the girls.

Then, the ding-dong of the bell killed the gang and the whined because break-time - also known as freedom-from-the-teachers-wrath - was over. They bid their see-ya-laters and headed to the respective classes.

While walking towards class XIII, Lightning asked Noctis a simple yet complicated two-word question.

"Whose paying?"

**䌓䌓䌓䌓䌓䌓**

**A/N**

**I didn't really know what place to use, seeming as theres so many different places like you know, Balamb, Edge, Zanarkand all that stuff. Like what worlds, so instead I made up a place where they all come together called Fantasy Town. It's really big, so yeah, and you can elaborate on how big it is. Put a skyscraper in it for all I care, and I assure you no-one will think it weird. Oh and a quick note, I will actually show the friends of the main chars, it's just they're either a different year, works, goes to a different school etc. I totally did not bother to re-edit it. Yeah, I'm bad. :p hahahahaha**

**ºAlexº**


	2. Restaurant Part II

A sigh escaped Yuna's mouth as she walked around her bed. She shared a room with Rinoa, and she was out at the library with Squall so it was kind of lonely. Another sigh escaped her mouth, and then she just collapsed onto her soft bed.  
A flicker of light caught her attention in the other end of the room.

_The computer!_

With newfound energy, Yuna jumped up and hopped onto ther compaq computer  
that sat on a desk which overlooked the garden part of the Academy.

"I'll just log on to the academy chatroom", she hummed to herself.

The _Academy Chatroom_, otherwise known as _AC _or _Fantasy Academy _OR _FA._ It was a site the headmaster had made so that the students didn't have to travel to one another's dorms just to gossip about general subjects and only the students from the Academy had acess to it, unless of course you are a pro-hacker. It was given a lot of time to be thought about but the headmaster came through and allowed it.

Yuna clicked bookmarks and picked the one labeled "_Chatroom_". It took her to a new page with the words Fantasy Academy written in bold calligraphy. She then clicked on a box and typed in her user and password.

-¨_Welcome to Fantasy Academy¨-_

**HighSummoner** **:** Hi guys!  
**Heartilly****:** Hi Yuna!  
** HeartLock **: Hi Yuna!  
**Light'ninBolt:** Are you all dressed up for tonight?  
**Heartilly:** Yeah I am Light, how about you and Noctis?  
**Light'ninBolt**: I'm already dressed, Noctis is still changing though. Says he's got some important "men stuff" to do.

-¨_Welcome to Fantasy Academy¨-  
_

**WhiteWutai:** HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAIZ!  
** HeartLock :** Hi Yuffie, you and Vincent ready?  
**WhiteWutai:** Yeah, we're on a bus right now on our way to the plaza.  
**HighSummoner** **:** This early? I thought the arranged time was 5:00, it's only 3:30.  
**WhiteWutai:** Yeah, but I wanted to sight see and all. Don't worry, we won't look at the resto yet, we're just gonna go to the mall. I wanted to go to Gaias's Gelatos. Yum :3  
**HighSummoner** **: **Mmm, Gaia's Gelatos. I love that place, and sometimes Tidus and I go there on the weekends if he's got no Blitzball practise.  
** HeartLock :** Cloud and I love that place too. Remember that day we saw each other?  
**HighSummoner** **: **Yeah, poor Cloud got gelato all over him when Tidus knocked him over.  
**WhiteWutai:** Hahahaha, serves the sucker right! He didn't lend me notes for History class.  
**Heartilly:** Doesn't Vincent take care of that? I mean, he is Vincent after all.  
**WhiteWutai:** Well yeah but that day Vincent didn't come to class, so I turned to Cloud but Spikey wouldn't let me.  
**Heartilly:** Hahaha, I can see the pout on your face right now.

-¨_Welcome to Fantasy Academy¨-  
_-¨_Welcome to Fantasy Academy¨-  
_

**BusterBoy:** Hi peeps, whats crackin'?  
**FlowerMaiden:** Hi everyone!  
** HeartLock :** Hi Zack, Aerith.  
**FlowerMaiden:** Hi Teef :)  
**Light'ninBolt:** Hey Zack, did you send Squall the message Noctis gave to you?  
**BusterBoy:** Yeah, he sure ain't happy about that.  
**WhiteWutai:** Why not?  
**Heartilly:** Well, since he's the president's son and all, he gets to pay for our food. And when I say gets I mean has.  
**WhiteWutai:** Haha, shame.

¨_Welcome to Fantasy Academy¨  
_

**FenrirVII:** Yo.  
**WhiteWutai:** Hey Spike  
**FenrirVII:** Will you stop calling me that? -_-  
**WhiteWutai:** What's wrong with calling you Spike? I mean your hair is spikey and all.  
**FenrirVII:** Well, I just don't like it.  
**WhiteWutai:** Meanie. You owe me!  
**FenrirVII:** For what?!  
**HighSummoner** **: **Probably for not letting her look at your notes in History class the day Vincent was away.  
**FenrirVII:** It wasn't my fault he was away, besides Yuffie you should be re-vising and studying more.  
**WhiteWutai:** M

¨_Welcome to Fantasy Academy¨  
_

**NightOwl: **Are we going now? It's 4:00 already.  
**Light'ninBolt:** Hi Noctis, yeah I think we can go now. I wouldn't want to have no parking space after we get there. They're probably gonna be taken if we don't go there early.  
**WhiteWutai:** Question. How come all of you have cars and only I don't?  
**HighSummoner** **:**Simple, you can't drive since you don't have a license and even  
if you did you wouldv'e already killed yourself.  
**WhiteWutai: **Yuna!  
**HighSummoner** **:**Yes?  
**WhiteWutai:** That's no fair.  
**FlowerMaiden: **It actually kind of is...  
**WhiteWutai: **-_-  
** HeartLock :** Okay now, let's not let the situation get out of hand. Anyway, Noctis and Lightning are right. We should be going now, you guys don't wanna miss any parking spots. :)  
**NightOwl:** Eeyup  
**WhiteWutai: **Ok, see you guys there!

䌓䌓䌓䌓䌓䌓

As Lightning had predicted, most of the best parking spots at the Plaza Lot were already occupied. This of course was no problem for Squall because he had a reserve spot - for all times - since he was the son of the President.  
It was only hard to find motorcycle spots for Zack, Cloud and their partners and Noctis and Lightning had taken a cab with Yuna.

"You guys! Over here!", yelled a bouncy Yuffie. She was with Vincent who seemed to be occupied holding a giant cream teddy bear.

_Must've won it from a game, _thought Tifa, "Hi Yuffie! Hi Vincent!", she called back as she waved at them. The others did too.  
She and Cloud made their way to the centre - where Yuffie and Vincent were - followed by Zack and co.

"Hey Yuffie", Yuna said warmly as she hugged her hyperactive friend, "I see you got a teddy bear?"

"Yup! Vincent won it for me at one of the game stalls in the mall, it was so cool!", she replied happily.

Rinoa laughed lightly, "You really do live up to your name don't you?"

Yuffie gave her a big thumbs up, then looked around. Tifa noticed her strange actions and walked up to her.

"Who you looking for Yuffie?", she asked, putting her hand on the Ninja's shoulder.

"Well, it seems everyone is here except for-"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Everyone turned their heads to see a blonde haired boy sprinting for his life, and behind him were three, no, FOUR guards chasing after him.

"COME BACK HERE YOU!", bellowed one, "YOU'LL BE PAYING FOR THAT HOTDOG YOU STOLE!"

"I told you already!", countered the boy as he looked back, "The old lady gave it to me! THEN SHE ACCUSED ME OF SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO!", he shrieked and continued to run.

Faster and faster, he ran until he reached the Centre Plaza where he found nine familiar people. One of them, with a scar on his face, slowly walked towards him and the gaurds.

"WO-O-OAH!", he yelled as he stopped just in front of Squall, hotdog still in hand.

The guards immediately stopped as well, looking at the Presiden'ts son and searching for answers. Squall waved his hand signalling that they leave him alone.  
At first they hesitated.

"He's with me", Squall explained, "Now go back to chasing REAL theives."

WIth a bow, the four gaurds who were previously chasing the blonde had left, annoyed that Squall had let him escape.  
Squall though wished he hadn't let the blonde because Fantasy knows what he could do later on.

"TIDUS!", he growled, "How many times do I have to tell you not to get into trouble?!"

Tidus, hotdog STILL in hand, turned to him, "B-but, the lady! She, she tricked me!"

"Yeah, yeah", Squall said waving his hand, "I believe you. I've seen that woman too, once I got Rinny a hotdog but hers fell so the lady gave me some. She forgot that I was the presiden'ts son though so the guards let it pass when I explained to the what happened. Then Rin ate her 'dog in peace."

Tidus heard Rinoa let out a small giggle accompanied by a few others.

"Come on", Squall ordered as he smacked the backside of his head.

"Owieee!", he whined.

While walking towards the group, Tidus passed Yuffie and heard her say:

"I found Tidus!"

He rolled his eyes.

䌓䌓䌓䌓䌓䌓

**D: Sorry for taking so long to update. I had practise test exams and school homework, not to mention our science project. TT_TT I must be punished TT_TT Anywho, hope you like it so far. Any kind of feedback/review welcome. **

**Special thanks to:**

** u/2297723/preettygabbysz**** preettygabbysz**

** u/1700693/ReNeVIerE07** **ReNeVIerE07**

**For being the first two to review :D**


	3. Restaurant Part III

**As of now I will be having longer periods of updating, so please be patient with me. =3  
Anyways, I would love it - and it would help me so much - if you would kindly put suggestions on what kind of subject the chapter after this one should be. You know like daily life since this is kind of like a slice of life fic. Reviews of any kind are welcome. =3**

"Bonjour Monsieur Leonhart. Vwould you like me to show you and your friends ze way to your table?", asked Frenchie.

She lived up to her name.

Squall was talking to her, and it seemed that he didn't have to since his friends had already chosen a table of their own choice.

"Um, no thanks. We'll be using the Gazer if you don't mind", he said as he scratched the back of his head.

_Geez, even Rinoa of all people went with them. (sigh)_

"Okay, zen zat will be all", she replied warmly.

"Than-, uh, _Merci beaucoup_", Squall said while bowing his head slightly.

Earning a nod from Frenchie, he made his way to the third floor - yes this is a three storey restaurant French slash Japanese restaurant - and found 11 culprits.

"Hey Squall! Finally, what took ya so long?", shouted Tidus.

He lived up to his name too, well, reputation in this case.

"Nothing", mumbled Squall, "Just asking for permission to use the Gazer."

"It's pretty up her isn't it?", said Yuna, "I love it here. It makes you feel like your closer to the moon and the stars, and that you could just reach out-", she extended her hand and pretended to grab one then pulled it to her chest, "-and grab a star for yourself."

This made Tidus blush, and she lives up to her name as well.

"Well, enough star catching", interrupted Lightning, "I need some chow."

"Uh-huh!", piped up Yuffie.

She lives up to her name slash reputation.

"Well then", chorused Aerith and Tifa, followed by a chuckle from Cloud, "Let's order already. We're starving."

"Ah", sighed Zack, "What a mouthful."

Aerith chuckled.

"You betcha, boy, I don't even know how many servings I had", added Tidus, "What about you Noct? Did you even eat?"

"Yeah, I did", he replied with a dark aura around him.

"Yeesh", said Rinoa as she rubbed her arms, "Sure is cold out here."

Some of that cold wind must've come from Noctis.

Wrapping his arms around her, Squall put his fingers to his lips telling everyone to be quiet. He then looked up at the dark-blue sky and the others follwed. A gasp escaped each and every one of them, including Vincent.  
There above them was a vast blue sky, without clouds and full of glimmering stars. A whole body of them were arranged in such a way that one would say it was a "river" of stars, all twinkling and glowing as if saying "I'm the best!" or "I'm the brightest!"

"How pretty!", exclaimed Yuffie as she leapt onto Vincen't back to get a closer view of the, er, River Stars.

"It's very pretty", said Yuna, "One of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Don't you think Tidus?"

Tidus shook his head, "_You're _the prettiest thing I have ever seen in my life."

Yuna blushed bright red, and everyone burst into either a fit of giggles, groans, or just displayed a look of annoyance. Especially Squall.

"Will ya look at the time", piped up Lightning, "Already ten-thirty p.m."

"Woah, that's late", Aerith said, quite concerned about the following day's test exam.

"Yeah, and we got a test exam tomorrow", said Squall as if he had just read Aerith's mind, "We should be heading back."

Everyone nodded their heads, and Squall acknowledged Vincent's grunt as a yes.

"Yokai!"

He came to a screeching halt, with his other two "brothers" behind him. Taking the key off the ignition, he clambered of his Motorbike and removed his helmet, letting loose silver shoulder length hair that was previously enclosed.

The other two did the same, but one had longer hair and the other had short hair that, at the back, made a bit of a spike.

"So here we are", the one with the longer hair stated.

"Hm, seems alright. So Kadaj, this is where we'll be crashing?", asked the short-haired one.

"Yeah, this is the place Loz", Kadaj replied. He then turned his head to the other "brother", "Yazoo, can you take care of the bikes?"

Yazoo nodded, "What about Loz?"

"He's with me."

"What we gonna do Kadaj?", asked Loz.

Kadaj turned to his brother, and smiled, "We're gonna find our big brother."

"Erm, how about D for number six and E for number 2. No wait, E for three."

Cloud, who had just come into the FFVII common room, looked around and saw Tifa - and only Tifa - sitting Indian style with a newspaper in one hand and a pencil in the other.

"I don't really know Teef, gonna have to figure that one out for yourself. I'm woozy," he yawned.

Tifa looked up and imitated Cloud's famous I-can't-be-bothered-to-do-anything-or-listen-to-anyone-right-now-because-I'm-tired yawn. It was simple really, just sit down on a chair with your elbows on your thighs, your hands touching each other and your neck arched back. Simple.

"Alright then. I'm tired too, but I really want to do this. Besides it's only eight thirty one p.m."

Cloud looked at her with eyes that said EXACTLY.

"EXACTLY!", he moaned. See? What'd I tell ya?, "PLUS, it's Monday tomorrow."

And with that he slumped into his chair, it was a wooden one so he would have a bad back later on in twenty or thirty years.*

"Ooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaay", Tifa replied cheekily, copying Cloud's posture on the couch.

Cloud, clearly annoyed, sat up straight and patted his lap. With and excited face, Tifa stood up and walked over to Cloud. She sat on his lap just as he has motioned for her to do, but to his disappointment, she pulled out the newspaper with the, and I quote, "word thingy" on it and a sharpened pencil.

Tifa grinned an evilly, "Let's finish this shall we?"

**Okay, weird ending? Not weird ending? No comment? Nazi style? hahaha JKJKJK. Rowling.  
Anywhos, please review, and as I said earlier at the beggining please also leave a suggestion of what next. Now here's a few facts:**

**The time when I wrote this - until the thingy above the word "years" after "thirty" - was really 8:31 pm. We had just come back from someone's house and yeah, I got a bit of time to do some work on it. And I must say I did quite a lot for such short time, I started - when I came back home - with Kadaj and co. till the thing above the "years." Good no? Anywhos, the puzzle was also real. In fact it was so hard, it's one of those where you have to figure out which letter is which number. So our starter was the "K" was number eighteen, and we had to crack the rest by trying out words and stuff. Anywhos I'm rambling XD And using a lot of anywhos...anyWAYS special thanks again to those who reviewed. Please be patient with the times and if I can I may have some sidestories about the main chars friends such as Cid, Riku etc. **

**Btw is "evilly" even a word? **

**-Alex**


End file.
